My Crazy World
by Isis2012
Summary: My first fanfic. Only minor Puckabrina... SO FAR. I'll try to update at least every two weeks because I'm on vacation, and the Internet is super slow. I LIVE ON REVIEWS! Hope ya like!


**Hi people! First of all, I'm dedicating this fic to Curlscat and Ayns and Sky. They're what inspired me to get a Fanfiction account, and I absolutely positively LOVE No Matter What and the Never Gonna Happen Challenge. Secondly, this is my first story, and I'm not old enough to oficially be using this site yet, so BE NICE. Now that I said I'm younger than most of you, I don't want anyone going, "Aww, you're little so we're not gonna say anything bad." or "This fic is probably not worth reading." :P I take constructive criticism but NO FLAMES! And if you see any grammar mistakes, tell me in a review or PM. I'll change it as fast as possible. And by the way, I'm making this fic up as I go along. I'll be asking for ideas when I need them! Now, on with the story! :D Whoops, forgot something. I OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM!**

**Puck: Ya don't own us. MB does.**

**Me: GRR!**

**Sabrina: Can I help you punch him?**

**Me: Why not?**

**Puck: Okay, I guess I'll just RUNNN! BAH!**

**Me: Darn MB for stealing my idea :P**

_Chapter One- The Package_

13-year-old Sabrina Grimm woke up smiling. She'd had a great night, dreaming that her and Daphne's parents woke up, the army (now in real life named the Olive Foot because they couldn't find a good enough name for the color green) defeated the Scarlet Hand, and Puck swore to stop pranking her. Careful not to wake up Daphne, she streched and yawned, getting off of the bed. Her alarm clock read 4:00am. Sabrina was an early waker. "Hmm," she thought. "That's weird. It feels like something sticky's in my hair." Sabrina looked in bathroom mirror to find that her hair was glowing green. She also discovered that if she turned her head as far as she could, while still being able to see her hair in the mirror, she could make out a large spot of hair which was covered by the sticky white substance, which looked a lot like bird poo.

DPOV

Wait for it... Wait for it... Have some patience...

"YAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Yay! It worked!

SPOV

_"I've had it with that fairyboy," _I thought, clenching my fists and gritting my teeth. What, did I really think Puck actually did swear to stop pranking me? I was gonna get him back for this. I stepped into the shower and after an hour of scrubbing, managed to get the gunk out of my hair. As I stepped back out, I was grinning evilly, having plotted the perfect way to get back at Puck for his nasty little scheme.

I got some superglue, a whoopee cushion, and some sausages. First, I sneaked into Puck's bedroom, (I knew he slept till like noon on Saturdays, when everyone else woke up at 6:00am) careful not to set off any of his pranks. Next, I superglued the sausages to his wrists and ankles. After supergluing the whoopee cushion to the seat of his pants, the wicked grin on my face the whole time, I slowly slipped out the door, not able to wait for his reaction. I went to my room, knowing that Daphne wouldn't wake up, and put on a plain purple tank top with jean shorts that cut off a few inches above my knees with a pearl necklace and blue converse, trying to look a little more like a girl. Going downstairs for breakfast, I heard a high-pitched, girlish scream coming from Puck's room. Grinning, I grabbed a camcorder from a shelf and ran to Puck's room. The door was already open, and after running inside with my finger on record, I saw the funniest thing imaginable.

PPOV

What did that girl DO! Here I was, with one hand superglued to Kraven the Deciever (Elvis ate the sausage and now my room STINKS)and the other superglued to my mouth, NO, I did NOT suck my thumb, I was just- umm kinda- NEVER MIND! Elvis was trying to eat the sausages glued to my ankles, and the whoopee cushion made it seem as if I was farting every time I moved or tried to get free. On top of all that Grimm was laughing her head off and filming it! "OLD LADYYYYYY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the best I could with my hand superglued to my mouth. The old lady came in my door to find Grimm literally rolling on the floor in laughter, her camcorder laying forgotten in the grass.

GPOV

I walked into Puck's room/jungle to find Sabrina rolling on the floor, Elvis eating sausages (how could someone in their right mind give _Elvis_ sausages?) that were tied to Puck... Puck... "Oh dear..." I said, staring at Puck.

His hand was superglued to his mouth and the other one was superglued to his stuffed unicorn. I don't think this is the kindest way to say this, but if looks could kill, Sabrina would have half a dozen arrows through her head. And ...vulgar noises were coming from somewhere in the room, which didn't exactly smell like lavender.

"Liebling, is that you or Elvis?" I asked, squinting. "ELVITHH!"came the reply. "What happened, Liebling?" I asked Sabrina. She stopped laughing and scowled, standing up. "Puck put gunk in my hair and-"

"I dith NOTH puth gunth in your hair!" Puck interrupted. "Eventh ith I did, it'thd be betha tha dointh THITH tho me!"

"Liebling!" I exclaimed, after I figured out what Puck had said. "_You_ did this to Puck?" PUCK was usually the irresponsible one, not Sabrina!

"OWWW!" Puck yelled, tearing his hand away from his mouth.

SPOV

"Yes," I said, exasperated and pointedly ignoring Puck, who was probably lying. "But _AS I WAS SAYING, _Puck put gunk in my hair and there was a spot of something like bird poop in it! I wasted like an hour in the shower trying to get it out, and I really don't need something like that at 4 am in the morning!"

I realized that my voice had broke and there were tears in my eyes. I hated crying. It made me feel weak and vunerable. If my parents had been awake, they never would've let anyone prank me. The tears weren't because of the pranks, I got used to them, but because I missed my parents. Granny must have saw, because she said, "Oh, liebling." and hugged me. Puck must have noticed too, because as I turned to leave, he stood up and awkwardly placed his teddy-bear free hand on my shoulder.

He sighed. "I really, actually can't take credit for that masterpiece." I looked up, wiping my eyes, and gave him a small smile.

He smiled back.

DPOV

I quietly snuck downstairs and put away the bottle of neon geen hair dye, and washed the jar I had used to scrape the bird poo off the roof. Pranking my sis might not have been the nicest thing to do, but Puck did it all the time, and he was a pucktastic role model! I had given up hope long ago, that I could get him and 'Brina together and watch him even more closely when they got married, but they're both too stubborn to admit they like each other.

PPOV

Tears. I hate tears. I know I totally hate this girl (why wouldn't I after she fed the big mutt sausages in my room and didn't even give ME any!) and then she starts crying on me. I really didn't do that to her hair, and when I see her cry... I don't know. I feel like it's my job to protect her. It's not my fault. These Grimms made a huge hero out of me and I think... I got used to it. One Grimm in particular...

"Puck! Snap out of your daydreams! It's time for breakfast!"

And there she is. With the magic word that means FOOD!

DPOV

I finished just as everyone came downstairs. And then my jaw dropped open.

"B-B-'Brina!" I stammered. "You _actually_ look sorta like a girl!"

She stuck her tongue out at me but I was too happy to care.

"You look totally gravy!" and I hate to admit it, but I squealed.

Sabrina gave me a self-conscious smile. "Thanks."

"Can we get this girl-fest over with and START BREAKFAST ALREADY!" Puck yelled.

"Sure." Granny smiled and went into the kitchen to get out...

A pot of green syrup with red stuff in it and a plate stacked high with purple pancakes with... I think blue chocolate chips.

It looked delicious! Puck and I stared at it, drooling, as Sabrina gagged.

"I think I'll skip breakfast today, Granny." she said. "Are you sure, Liebling?" Granny asked. Sabrina gagged again, looking at the food Puck and I had already dug into. "Yes, Granny, I'm sure."

SPOV

Granny was nice, but she made... weird food.

"Hey, has anyone seen Uncle Jake?" I asked, mostly to Granny, because I did NOT want to see Puck and Daphne open their stuffed mouths.

"He's out on the porch, Liebling." she answered.

"Thanks, Granny." I replied.

I went out onto the porch to find my uncle staring at the rising sun.

My uncle was a strange case. He'd never gotten over the death of Briar Rose, but he was always strong and firm when people talked about his family, especially Everafters.

I walked up to him. He smiled. "Hey 'Brina." he said, and ruffled my hair. "Hi, Uncle." I said and watched with him. There was silence for a few minutes. Then we saw the Everafter postman, Little Boy Blue (not a little boy anymore and now a member of the Olive Foot) walk up the path to our house.

"Hmm, let's see here..." The postman bustled around his tiny bag (the everafters had used magic to turn the inside of it big enough to hold anything. One time, a flying car had been mailed.)

"...the Grimm family... there's a package here for you..."

I immediately got suspicious. We barely ever got any mail, and a package... it could be anything. What if the Scarlet Hand had sent us a bomb that would explode as soon as we opened it!

Little Boy Blue handed us the huge package and went away without even giving us a chance to say thanks.

"We shouldn't open it." I told my uncle quickly. "It could be anything."

He shot me a look. "'Brina, don't you think if the Scarlet Hand was going to send us something dangerous, they would've done it already?"

"Good point." I admitted. "But still."

I helped Uncle Jake carry the cumbersome box into the living room and we sat there, waiting for Puck and Daphne to finish their fourth helpings.

After they finally finished, Granny, Puck, and Daphne came into the living room and finally noticed the box sitting on the table.

"We got mail!" Daphne squealed. "What is it?"

"We didn't open it yet." I pointed out, rolling my eyes. Daphne stuck her tongue out at me. "Well, DUH, Marshmallow!" Puck said.

Granny went into the kitchen and got out a pair of scissors, which she gave to Uncle Jake. He cut open the tape and inside the huge, heavy, oblong-shaped box was...

A piece of paper with markings on it.

**Awesome? Okay? Horrible? Review and tell me! **


End file.
